The Black Flames
by Shattering Desire
Summary: KHR!Drabble Series: Since birth, Maureen Fiammeta You , she was chosen to protect the 10th Vongola Family. Because of that, when she turned one, she was sent to be raised as a perfect Guardian... by Reborn. ::Reader OC -x-Tsunayoshi Sawada::
1. Chapter 1

【The Black Flames】 Tsunayoshi Sawada 【Drabble Series~】.oo1

* * *

_It's never easy..._

_  
__break__... why..._

_... _**why is that?**

_I'm sick of being weak..._

_... more..._

_... more... power...!_

* * *

The female laying on the ground, slowly sat up, her bangs hiding her eyes from the shocked group in front of her.

"..." The silver-head one in the group saw the women lips move. "... _More_... _I_ _need_... _**More power**_." Staggering to get up, the women stared blankly at the group before her.

Her eyes... there was something frightening about them, because it made the Vongola 10th and the rest shiver with fear.

The Vongola group had underestimated the young Mafia female. _((Although, the girl was the same age as them. It's just that she... has height disadvantage.))  
_

Black Flames surrounded the said female, her unearthly blue eyes were void of emotion. Much like when the young Vongola 10th when he uses her Dying Will Flame.

"Hm... It seems like you have encounter the last member of the your family, Tsuna." The familiar voice made the Vongola family looks towards the infant.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada; _Shocked face._ "EH!?!?!"

Gokudera Hayato; _Glares at the female._

Kyouya Hibari; _Bored/blank face._

Yamamoto Takeshi; _Grins._

... ((Anyone else I forgot to mention)); _Stares stupidly at the female._

* * *

The female narrowed her eyes slightly. ". . . Reborn-_san_. I never thought I'd see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

**【The Black Flames】 Tsunayoshi Sawada 【Drabble Series~】.oo2**

* * *

"What?! _She's_ suppose to guard the **10th Family**?!" Gokudera yelled, staring at the black-haired female standing besides the small, baby-like Mafioso. Reborn.

"Yes. She was chosen by birth, because of that, she was raised by me, so you do not have to worry." Reborn said.

"Tch." Gokudera grunted, glaring at the female Mafioso before grumbling about something like I'm the 10th's right-hand man.

Speaking of the "10th", he was shifting uncomfortably in his chair, trying to ignore the female that was staring at him intently. 

**||Maureen Fiammetta**** POV||**

_  
"This is the guy I'm protecting?"_ You thought, watching the fidgeting, flustered brown-haired teen.

You raised an brow, before smirking, making the boy to shift more. _"I'm gonna enjoy watching over you, Tsunayoshi Sawada."_ You smirked, before walking towards the future 10th Vongola Family.  
Breaking the tension that was all around the group.

Bowing on your knees and your head facing downwards. "I am Maureen Fiammetta. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," You glanced up, too look at the boys' face. "... my Master."

* * *

**[[Author Note:** Haha! I bet you didn't expect that, did ya?! :D Anyways, I'm getting lazy, and I'm gonna hit the hay now. Please, Rate and Message! :] **]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**【****The Black Flames****】****Tsunayoshi Sawada ****【****Drabble Series****】****.oo3**

It's been a few weeks since that day your were finally with your "Master".

And ever since, you've been getting into fights with Haru, Kyoko and Gokudera.

They just didn't seem to understand that no one is allowed to touch** YOUR **Master. **No one**.

Like right now, your glaring murderously at Kyoko, keeping your arms tightly around your Master.

"No one is allowed to touch _**my**_ _Master_, expect for Reborn-_sensei_, " Growling, tightening your hold around _Tsuna-sama_. "... and _me_." You snarled at the woman that your Master held his affection for... _She doesn't deserve it_.

Certainly, Tsuna is extremely flustered because you're _((unknowingly))_ pressing your... _"plump"_ chest against his. That and the possessiveness you held for him... made him feel... _wanted_.

_"W─what... did I get myself into?"_ Tsuna thought, blushing more when you started to grumble underneath your breathe. 

"She doesn't deserve Master's affection...**.**" 

**Author Note:** _Ooooh!_ Do I sense jealousy from Maureen/You?! I think so! But, does Tsuna realise "Bodyguard's" little affection? :O How knows? Maybe you will as time passes by. :] Anyways, MESSAGE & RATE ((please))!! 

**-- ShatteringDesire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**【****The Black Flames****】****Tsunayoshi Sawada ****【****Drabble Series****】****.oo4**

You never expected to be thrown by your one of your own fellow Mafioso.

Especially... your "Senpai" Reborn, in his "baby" form.

So, that's why your certainly staring in shock as you flew across the field and finally coming in contact with something─a few trees and then making a human shape-dent into the overly large boulder behind you. 

-----

_"Maureen... as you probably already know, everyone is undergoing training for awhile. I will be the one to be training you and Tsuna." Your Senpai, Reborn said... well, more like stated. But, you nodded and bowed your head slightly in respect before turning to look at your Master try to climb the mountain._

_It was quite amusing.  
_

----- 

Black and white spots clouded your vision, the throbbing of a headache coming didn't really help either. That and the crimson liquid flowing over your eyes didn't really help that much either.

Suddenly, your senses felt something forceful heading in your direction, making you come back to reality and you jumped away from the boulder at the last moment.

"Hm. Good, you didn't forget anything I taught you. Or, is it that your body remembers?" Your left eye twitched slightly, which 'causes the baby Mafioso to quirk a smirk. strike_"Cocky bastard!"_/strike But, other than that, you ignore your Senpai's so-called _taunts_.

From your position on the ground, your unearthly blue eyes narrowed into its "battle form", which catches any kind of movements, no matter how fast. 

**It wasn't time to be fooling around.**


	5. Chapter 5

The small amount of time that the Vongola Family had to train was finally up and the tension in the air was so thick, it was kinda putting pressure on poor, poor Tsuna-kun.

"Oi, where's your Night Guardian?" Questioned the Cervello's, making Sawada Tsunayoshi cringe away from them.

"S-She should be arriving soon..." The brunette said, though there was some doubt in his voice, which made the said boy Mentor frown at him. "She's probably just running late."

"Hmm," The youngest of the two Cervello spoke, before nodding after a minute. "Alright, if your Night Guardian doesn't show up in ten minutes, you must hand over the Vongola rings in means of forfeit."

The Varia's smirked, almost as though they knew something about Maureen Fiammetta being late, this didn't comfort the Tenth Vongola at all as he frowned at the thought and dismissed it immediately.

'_Maureen.. where are you?'_ Tsuna thought, slowly losing his confidence of you showing up.


	6. Chapter 6

Narrowing your eyes, you growled at the Cervello's with disgust.

_"Pink hair... how the HELL do they get away with that?"_ You twitched, just wanting to rip that hair apart from the said skull. "You have a problem with me, pinkettes?"

"You have arrived fifteen minutes late, there for you must hand over the Vongola rings-" The oldest Cervello was interrupted by the end of your spear being pressed against her throat.

This startled the Vongola, Varia and the 'babies' at your sudden movement.

"I do believe I have a minute left, it hasn't been a full ten minutes." You said, your annoyance was clear as day.

* * *

_**Author Note: **__Y'know.. if you add up all (the) THE BLACK FLAMES drabbles together, it will add up to 1, 167 words? C: (Sorry for the long wait for Drabble #5 and #6.)_


End file.
